


Dare you

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	Dare you

“胜澈xi这个颜色也很好看呢~”化妆师姐姐看着上完妆的崔胜澈感慨到，长得白真好啊什么颜色的口红都好看。崔胜澈不好意思地笑一笑，起身要腾出座位，听到正在隔壁化妆的尹净汉小声嘟囔着长得白涂口红真好看。  
是羡慕了吗？崔胜澈笑起来，转身跟另外一个化妆师姐姐问刚才那只口红色号。

晚上酒店房间里，尹净汉正在浴室洗澡，听到房门打开的声音，想着大概是同房间的李硕珉，便朝房间外喊了一声硕珉啊帮我拿一下睡衣。  
结果推门进来的是崔胜澈，唇色尤其鲜艳的崔胜澈。  
“你没卸妆？”尹净汉看到崔胜澈一愣。  
“我让硕珉今天去我房间睡了。”崔胜澈的回答文不对题。  
双方都沉默了一会儿，尹净汉盯着崔胜澈笑了起来，单手把没吹干的头发撩到后面去梳成背头。  
“在这里做吗？”他看着崔胜澈说。“把床搞脏了就不好了。”

明明也很适合口红。崔胜澈把人压在浴缸里亲吻尹净汉小腿肚的时候想。嘴唇被崔胜澈亲到仿佛也上了妆，还有一些口红在嘴角晕开来。崔胜澈用拇指把晕开的口红刮掉，擦在尹净汉的眼尾。半睁的眼睛被艳色衬托得格外魅惑。  
今天尹净汉自己做扩张，因为浴缸空间太小，崔胜澈跪在尹净汉身前，尹净汉的腿被崔胜澈抬到肩上，后脑勺磕在浴缸边缘，崔胜澈还给他垫了毛巾。  
他把手指舔湿，一路从身上摸过去留下亮晶晶的水痕，再在自己的穴口周围打着转，由于姿势的问题崔胜澈看的很清楚，他不满地轻咬了一口尹净汉的小腿，放松而柔软的肌肉上都是崔胜澈的嘴唇留下的红印。  
“快点。”  
“是胜澈要我自己来的呀。”尹净汉轻笑起来，嘴上不乖，手指倒是听话，又按压了两下就探进去一个指节。

崔胜澈不断亲吻着尹净汉的膝窝脚腕脚踝，在亲吻的间隙抬眼看了一眼正在自己扩张的人，被画面刺激到呼吸都要停滞。  
尹净汉修长的手指在自己的后穴进出着，被自己弄得不断发出细小的喘息，眼睛因为看着身体下方而半阖着，长睫毛在浴室顶灯的照明下在脸上打下阴影，虽然没有崔胜澈的睫毛那么浓密，但浅灰色的阴影中动情的深棕色双眸依然充满了吸引力，嘴也半张着，舌头不自觉地抵在嘴角。  
崔胜澈再低头看看自己面前被两指进出的穴口，没忍住插了两根手指进去一起扩张。  
“唔！”被突如其来的刺激惊得尹净汉发出一声细小的尖叫，他下意识地伸手捂住了嘴。被崔胜澈的袭击逼出的眼泪从眼角滑落，崔胜澈一只手在后穴里作剪刀状开合，一只手伸上前去拭去眼泪，轻轻把他的手拿下来，从指尖开始亲吻，再含住无名指像是口交一样进出，最后在指根处用力抿了抿唇，留下一个艳红的唇印，像是戒指。  
“嫁给我吧？”  
尹净汉笑起来，用湿漉漉的手指抚摸崔胜澈他亲的乱七八糟遍布口红印的侧脸。  
“那得看你表现怎么样了。”

能容纳四根手指的后穴也很好地容纳的崔胜澈，他压着尹净汉的膝盖慢慢把自己推进去的时候尹净汉在下面发出了不满的呻吟。“背……背压着好痛……”  
待完全进去之后崔胜澈把尹净汉扶起来，就着跪姿让尹净汉坐在自己身上，身体稍微往后仰了一点以便尹净汉吃得更深，他扶着尹净汉的腰稍微挺动了一下，身上的人就喘着气扯紧了他的头发。  
“好冷……你快点……”尹净汉一边抱怨着，一边慢慢扭动着腰自己寻找敏感点。崔胜澈的唇舌还在尹净汉胸前流连，口红都被吃的差不多了只能留下淡淡的红印，手捏着尹净汉软软的小肚子——虽然看起来瘦但被衣服遮住的地方该有肉的还是有肉，比如肚子，比如屁股。  
“净汉呐，新年跟我一起去运动吧。”崔胜澈坚持不懈地对自己这位懒人朋友发出倡议，尹净汉在他头顶上翻了个白眼。  
“再说吧再说吧。”他敷衍地回答着，扶着崔胜澈的肩找准了地方重重地坐了下去，快感让他收紧了肠壁害的崔胜澈差点要缴械投降，他伸手打开了尹净汉身后的水龙头开关，还没变热的水一下从头顶的喷头淋下来，冰得尹净汉一抖，抱紧了崔胜澈。  
“你干嘛！”崔胜澈紧接着的快速顶弄颠得他都发出了哭腔，“你说冷啊。”难得起了坏心的崔胜澈笑着抬起头看尹净汉，尹净汉气喘吁吁地捧住他的脸用力的吻下去——也可能是咬，崔胜澈感觉自己的下唇大概要出血了。  
他把尹净汉的呻吟封在嘴里，手握住尹净汉勃发的性器用力撸了几下，尹净汉浑身颤抖着射了出来，崔胜澈随即射在了他的身体里。

崔胜澈把自己从尹净汉身体里退出来，白浊的液体慢慢从后穴流出来，尹净汉躺在浴缸里，热水淋在尹净汉身上，水雾衬得浑身性爱痕迹的他像是纯洁又淫荡的丛林仙子。  
崔胜澈起身把放在洗手台上的口红拿下来，给尹净汉仔仔细细地涂好。尹净汉抓住他要离开的手，也像崔胜澈一样在指根处用力抿了一下，新鲜的口红留下了颜色更深更明显的红印。

“不许洗掉。”

END


End file.
